


My Mind To Your Mind

by Aiko_Vanilla



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Crack, Eroguro, Eye Gouging, Eye Sex Taken Literally, Gay, Guro, Intentionally Bad, M/M, Necrophilia, Skull Fucking, Top James T. Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiko_Vanilla/pseuds/Aiko_Vanilla
Summary: James T. Kirk's guide on how to effectively break your Vulcan First Officer.Exactly what it says on the tin.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	My Mind To Your Mind

  
"Oh, _yeah_ , dig it in there, Mr. Spock,"

  
Hands came down on the impeccably groomed, reflectively black hair, taking chunks of it from the carefully-styled bowl and bunching it in his palms. Wrists once too bony pressed against the scalp, a willing threat to rip the wisps from its follicles.

  
Jim's hips took to moving back and forth sporadically on their own, his throbbing cock trapped against the smaller orifice, feeling those jade green veins pulse and almost begging to be popped like a generously filled, puffy balloon. A subconscious desire to spill his seed into the tantalizing chasm and wipe that smug, high-and-mighty Vulcan superiority off his fucking face.

  
Jim's blunt cockhead hit a smooth, hard blockade.

  
_This simply wouldn't do._

  
Hesitant, he pulled his hips back, his cock weighed down by the thick semen from his prior encounter sticking to the fleshy walls and his shaft. With this pressure coming out, it caused more of his cum to bubble up around the corners, spilling down Spock's paler, barely olive skin.

  
Shifting in place, he arched his back and straightened it out, combining it with the force to thrust all the way back in, meeting the blockade with gargled, moist popping and cracking noises before his head refused to go further. Jim's nails scratched on Spock's head, continuing.

  
Jim squeezed his eyes shut, his blonde eyelashes still and contrasted against his rosy cheeks, shimmering with sweat and biting down onto his lip, barely completing one thrust as he went in for another - brushing against the muscle again and again and again...

  
His eyelids shot wide open, miraculously blue orbs blinded in a haze and gripping the sides of Spock's head, bringing it down to the base with another large, horrific crack, followed by his cock beginning to curl, pumping his hot seed into the orifice. Bringing his eyes down at the sight, rubbing them to take it in ferociously with the dorsum of his hand and his knuckles brushing against his lower lid. None spilled out, trapped by his flesh plug. The semen from before began to dry onto Spock's skin.

  
Beginning to pull out, a light green-white mixture dribbled out. Jim took a breath, before finally pulling all his strength to bring his cock back to his body, dangling idly and coated between his legs with the forbidden fluids. The lack of support from Kirk's arms or from his body pinning him against the wall caused Spock to fall over onto his floor with a heavy thump, the semen and blood becoming dislodged and flooding Spock's face, building up a puddle on the floor. This practically dyed Spock's lashes. Wiry, blonde hairs from Jim's pubic area stuck to the skin around Spock's socket.

  
Jim smirked at the sight, half-lidded. He rolled the missing eye between his fingers, coating the digits with the green blood. 

  
Grasping onto a towel, he cleaned himself off and tucked his flaccid cock back into his uniform pants.

  
"Should I use you when you're still warm?" His boots tapped on the floor as he approached the Vulcan corpse before his eyes widened and crushing the orb in his fist.

  
"Fuck, how will I explain this to Bones...?"

**Author's Note:**

> i came up with this in the shower


End file.
